Natalie
by Azulz Friki
Summary: Pecados, errores, mordiscos a la fruta prohibida; venían siendo lo mismo. Seis eran los que conformaban a Natalie Shafiq. Odio, mentira, sadismo, misantropía, avaricia e infidelidad. [1/6]


**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Rasgo negativo:** Odio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NATALIE<strong>_

_Por Azulz Friki_

* * *

><p>A la gente le había quedado claro que Natalie Shafiq odiaba a los Slytherin, a su familia y a la mayoría de los sangrepuras. Especialmente a su familia. Todo se remontaba a la vuelta de su primer año de Hogwarts, donde fue seleccionada fatalmente a Hufflepuff, y debería enfrentarse a su familia después de no haber sido elegida a la casa predilecta por ellos; Slytherin.<p>

La Mansión Shafiq estaba ubicada a muchos kilómetros a las afueras de Edimburgo, la capital de Escocia. Era casi tan grande como la de los Malfoy, y parecía hecha de mármol blanco. Los jardines tenían arbustos pulcramente recortados y el pasto simétrico, y una reja de quizás dos metros de altura separaba a la gente no invitada de los habitantes de la mansión. Al entrar en los jardines se sentía un aura de aislamiento o soledad, que venía de los múltiples hechizos para que los muggles no vieran el lugar de la reja para dentro y los encantamientos para que no llegasen cartas de la gente que no haya sido aceptada por los habitantes y para que nadie se apareciese en los terrenos de los Shafiq.

Natalie se separó de su padre tan rápido como se aparecieron en la entrada de la mansión. Su padre parecía joven, de quizás treinta y cinco años, de pelo azabache corto y ordenado, ojos azules y piel pálida. El hombre no le dirigió palabra alguna a su hija al ver como ella avanzaba a su hogar caminando tranquilamente sin siquiera pedirle permiso; sus orbes azules se volvieron fríos como el hielo. La siguió desde cerca.

Cuando entraron a la mansión había un aura callada y enigmática en el hogar. La mansión estaba decorada con muchos cuadros, las alfombras eran verdes y/o plateadas, el piso era de madera color chocolate. El hermano mayor de Natalie —que había salido de Hogwarts el año anterior—, Andrew, estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y no le dirigió mirada alguna a su hermana cuando ella entró. A la niña no pareció importarle. Giró sobre sus talones para mirar a su padre y dijo:

—Voy a subir, papá.

El hombre no respondió. Natalie se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras que llevaban hacia el segundo piso donde estaba su habitación.

Las semanas siguientes fueron idénticos a ese lúgubre día. Pocas veces Natalie hablaba con su familia; parecía haber una fisura insalvable entre la menor y los demás Shafiq; Andrew y su padre solían hablar a espaldas de la chica, y siempre la palabra "Hufflepuff" aparecía en esas conversaciones secretas.

Un día tres semanas después de la vuelta de Hogwarts, Andrew subió al segundo piso. Él era un chico de pelo rubio, ojos ámbar y piel pálida. Caminó con elegancia propia de un sangrepura hacia el cuarto de su hermana y guardó su sorpresa cuando escuchó sollozos provenir del cuarto. El chico abrió la puerta y se encontró con una escena que permanecería en su memoria por siempre.

El cuarto de Natalie, usualmente ordenado y callado, parecía haber sido pisoteado y destrozado por una manada de elefantes. La cama de la chica estaba sin hacer, había tinta en el suelo y tinteros rotos, pergaminos destrozados y el espejo que había en la pieza ya no tenía su cristal intacto. La niña estaba abrazada a sus rodillas al lado derecho de la cama, con la cabeza escondida, pero se podían escuchar sus inconfundibles sollozos. La chica levantó la vista y su hermano notó los ojos rojos de ella. Le gritó:

— ¡Vete! ¡Andrew, que haces aquí!

—A-Ah…

— ¡Vete!

Andrew no se dejó intimidar y avanzó estoicamente por el cuarto hasta llegar al escritorio de su hermana. Notó que había un pergamino intacto. Las dos mismas palabras se repetían en todo el pergamino, dejando pocos espacios en blanco: "Hufflepuff" y "Vergüenza". En algunas partes, después de vergüenza se leía "para la familia". Había otro pergamino que estaba en buen estado; tenía pintura de color amarillo y negro, con las mismas palabras del otro pergamino escritas en las esquinas del pergamino.

El mayor no pudo evitar sentir pena por su hermana, y a la vez un miedo indescriptible, porque parecía lo que haría alguien loco. Él había ignorado a su hermana porque su padre había empezado con eso, y no quería llevarse un castigo de parte de su padre; porque él sabía bien que su padre sabía bien como lanzar maleficios.

Andrew se agachó y se acercó a su hermana, que le gruñó, claramente molesta por no haberle hecho caso a su orden.

— ¿Natalie? ¿Estás bien? —Sabía perfectamente que la respuesta era negativa, pero simplemente sintió la obligación de hacerla.

—No, no lo estoy, imbécil —gruñó ella—. ¿Por qué demonios no te vas?

—Porque soy tu hermano y debo cuidarte. Natalie, no me importa que estés en Hufflepuff, en serio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me seguiste ignorando como papá? ¿Por qué no te acercaste a mí antes?

Andrew se mordió el labio. No sabía que decir, realmente, porque era verdad; debería haber hablado con ella, dicho lo que estaba diciendo antes. No sabía que decirle, porque la sinceridad estaba de más en casos como esos. Suspiró, nervioso.

—Mejor arreglemos este estropicio —musitó, fingiendo una sonrisa, y empezó a levantarse.

—No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque yo quiero que quede así.

—Está hecha un desastre, Natalie. Arreglémosla.

—Dije que no.

Andrew puso los ojos en blanco. Eso le recordaba a cuando Natalie se comportaba como una chica caprichosa, cuando ella solo tenía nueve años. Parecían décadas desde ese entonces.

—Vale, como quieras.

—Os odio—musitó ella repentinamente, con la voz cargada de un resentimiento que hizo que a Andrew se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

— ¿Eh? —El repentino pronunciamiento de su hermana confundió a Andrew.

—Me llevan ignorando tres semanas solo por la elección de un sombrero. Murmuran a mis espaldas como si fuera un mal que prefieren evitar. ¡Los odio! ¡Los detesto! Morirán por mi magia, lo juro. —La vela que había en la habitación se apagó mientras la chica se confesaba. Natalie se levantó con rapidez del suelo y miró con frialdad y resentimiento a su hermano.

El mayor tembló y giró sobre sus talones, para luego correr hacia la salida de la habitación. Cuando pudo salir, cerró la puerta como si hubiese un monstruo adentro y se apoyó en la puerta. Empezó a inhalar y exhalar, con su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Su hermana le había jurado que lo mataría, a él y a su padre. Esperó que esa fuese una de las promesas y juramentos que nunca se cumplen.

* * *

><p>— ¿Sabes, hermano? —murmuró Natalie. Estaban en un bosque de campamento, ella y Andrew (su padre no quería), para celebrar que ella había salido de Hogwarts exitosamente, con las mejores notas de su casa, a pesar de que era opacada totalmente por una tal Hermione Granger. La chica tenía el pelo azabache cortado pulcramente y sus ojos ámbar brillaban con crueldad. Tenía un aspecto triste, lúgubre; siniestro.<p>

— ¿Hmm? —musitó él, esperando escuchar alguna curiosidad sobre los tejones o alguna anécdota de cómo le ganaba en un duelo a algún sangrepura Slytherin.

—Las promesas y juramentos siempre se cumplen, tarde o temprano —dijo ella con tranquilidad.

—Ajá —susurró él, preguntándose a que llevaba eso. Había olvidado lo que había prometido ella años atrás: solo recordaba parte fragmentada de la conversación y el estado deplorable de la habitación.

—Siempre… ¿recuerdas lo que prometí cuando volví de Hogwarts en mi primer año?

—Ah…no.

Natalie rió. La risa era cruel, despiadada, burlona. Un escalofrío recorrió la piel de Andrew.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que los odiaba (cosa que es verdad)?

— ¿Qué…? Tú nunca dijiste eso.

—Sí lo dije, y después prometí algo.

El recuerdo golpeó la mente de Andrew y se mareó por un instante. Recordó el tono resentido de su hermana cuando prometió que acabaría con la vida de él y de su padre. Chilló, por instinto, al darse cuenta de lo que su hermana iba a hacer. Pero no podía…ella no podía tener la sangre fría para hacer eso…

Natalie se levantó y miró a su hermano. Sacó su varita de su cinto y lo apuntó sin vacilar.

—Adiós, Andrew. Fuiste una mierda de hermano.

Una risa salió de los labios de la mujer y resonó en la carpa. Andrew tenía miedo. No tenía nada con lo que defenderse; ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su varita en esos momentos. Era su final. Lo era sin duda alguna.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El chico dejó de dar señales de vida tan rápido como la maldición lo tocó, y sus ojos miraron a la nada.

Natalie esbozó una sonrisa cruel mientras se acurrucaba a dormir. Para el resto del mundo, ella habría despertado y se habría encontrado con el cadáver de su hermano a su lado.


End file.
